the blank canvas
by doomkittyful
Summary: Romano is stuck. he started something that he can't seem to make go away. that thing is living with him claiming that it's someone else and it has everyone except him and spain fooled. funny that this all started with a blank canvas...(itacest and some spamano.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author notes**: hello my name is funkitty, I decided to try my hand at writing again. I'm not to sure if any people will read my story but if you do then I ask that you please read the warning before you read story (want you to know what your getting into). I'm not going to be making any promises to when this story will be updated since I get side tracked easily but I know that I will defiantly be updating every time I post a chapter picture on my tumblr and devinatart.

WARNING: this story contains some disturbing contain including, violence, character death, graphic decapitation, sexual situation, sometimes graphic chapter images and a lot of other crazy and impossible shit. It also includes incest and shota (not shota-con, there well not be any sex in this story)

anyway, let the story begain.

Romano dreaded this time of year, the weather was getting colder, the trees were now bare and desolate, their was no sign of any animals, and the sky was dead and lifeless. He didn't like the cold, he didn't like winter period, and to make it worst, he was alone to his thoughts of veniziano. If the weather was just a bit warmer then, he would have went outside and picked tomato's to forget or maybe play around in the yard but Romano wouldn't dare to leave the warm house. So instead he decided to sit in an empty room and stare out the only window that was present, in hopes that something would distract him, but that proved to be a bad idea considering that it made him think more of his annoying little brother.

"I wonder what veniziano is doing..." right after that was said, Romano then covered his mouth. He didn't mean for that statement to slip but it did and there was no taking it back. He truly missed his little brother. It was understandable since they are siblings but romano was worried that maybe, he was becoming obsessed with vene. His thoughts of him was getting longer, more vivid and more... inappropriate. Romano turned away from the window with his cheeks inflamed. He scanned the room then when he thought that no one could hear him, he uncovered his mouth and took a deep breathe.

"Veniziano! I hate you! Get out my head damn it!" romano yelled. He didn't mean it of course but He wished that he did. If he hated vene then maybe he wouldn't be having these thoughts and feeling the way he felt.

After that statement, The room broke into an unnatural silence that seemed to be almost scary. There was no echo after his outburst and all outer noise seemed to just disappear. Romano looked out the window and couldn't help but feel that time stopped. The feeling that he was being watched, creep up his spine but he'd looked around the room several times, and found that he was in fact the only person in there. He turned on his heels and rushed to the door but stopped when he heard something. The voice was faint and unrecognizable but he heard it none the less.

"turn around..." there it was again but much clearer and fluent this time. Romano's heart was now pounding in his chest. He didn't want to turn around yet something cold and unwelcoming was pulling him. Romano closed his eyes and slowly turned around. Getting himself to open his eyes was a challenge in itself since the unknown scared him.

So with a deep breathe, he slowly opened one eye then the other. Romano hesitantly scanned his surroundings once more and found something that wasn't there before. It looked to be a covered up painting on an easel and a chair placed neatly in front of it. Romano slowly, almost hypnotically, walked over to the newly placed items. When he finally got to the covered painting, he examined it. The cloth looked old and dingy, but the chair and easel looked to be in perfect state. Romano stared at it, then he lightly grabbed on the cloth and proceeded to pull it down when spain barged into the room, yelling the italians name. Romano quickly and carefully released the cloth and jumped back. he held his heart and glared at the man.

"d-damn it spain you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere..." spain walked up to romano bended and hugged him. Romano, uncharacteristically allowed the hug. spain noticed, and despite him being overjoyed that he was finally able to got a hug out of the stubborn italian, he was still caught a bit off guard and a bit worried by Romano's actions. Spain backs up from the embrace and looked at him with a puzzled look. "you let me hug you?"

Romano blushed then looked away. "yeah so what?"

"well, you never let me hug you..." Spain hugged the boy once more. "i'm glad..."

"o-okay okay, you can let go of me now bastard!" Romano attempted to pry himself away but to avail. 'give him an inch and he'll a go a mile' he thought as he gave up and allowed himself to be hugged for the second time. There was no way he would actually go to successfully get this man to let go of him although he had to admit that the hug was kind of nice but it reminded him um well. Romano looked back at the cover then looked back at spain.

"Spain, I found this covered canvas and I wonder what was painted on it..." Romano said, in hopes that his statement will take spain's attention away from him. Spain blink then broke the hug. He looked up and slowly stood up with out taking his eyes off the object. Romano noticed that He looked almost horrified but he assumed that maybe it was the trick of the eyes because with a blink of an eye his expression changed back to normal. He smiled and looked back at romano.

"well you see, it's just a blank canvas that I usually store in here from time to time..."

"but, it wasn't in here before, this room was completely empty"

"no it's been in here, you probably just... missed it when you walked in"

"but..." Romano turned his head to the clothe then grabbed it once more and proceed to tug on it when spain grabbed romano's arm tightly.

"what are you doing!" spain asked in an almost panic tone.

"I-I was just going to look- s-spain your hurting me l-let go!"

"I told you that the canvas was blank, there's nothing to look at." Spain harshly pried Romano's hand from the cover with out exposing the canvas. Romano started to cry. He was confuse with his bosses behavior, what was he hiding? "don't uncover that canvas do you hear me?! Don't do it!"

"O-okay I wont I-I promise I wont- just let go of me!" Romano got his hand out of spain's, almost iron grip, which resulted in Romano to fall back and knock the canvas off, sending it colliding to the floor and oddly enough, breaking into a million pieces like a mirror. Romano placed his hands over his mouth and ran out the room. Spain glared at the cover for a while.

"i thought I got rid of you..." Spain walked out the room then came back with a candle. "you can't have romano" spain whispered as the man bend down and set the cover on fire. spain didn't bother to stay, he knew that fire would go out its self so there no point in staying. So he left to go find romano and console him.

It's been months since that day and oddly enough time seems to be at a stand still. Romano never did go back to that room after the incident. He was too scared of what the spain would do if he even dared to venture there, so he stayed away. His curiosity did make the boy think less about his brother and one would thing that he would be happy about getting rid of that 'burden' but was the opposite. He couldn't stop thinking about the unknown painting, in fact he could say that this was his new obsession. At least when he was thinking about Vene, they were happy thoughts, he could dream freely, and he even admittedly felt happier that way. The obsession on this unknown canvas was to much. He couldn't operate properly, ever stray thought found it's place back to it, and his dreams were all the same since that day. He'd appear, sitting in the same chair, looking at the same cover that shield his view from want he assumed was only a 'blink canvas'.

And ever time he was to scared to pull the cover off. He didn't know what was on the other side. Was it a blink canvas like spain told him or was it something more. Something told him that it was someone important to him but that was impossible. He knew that, that bastard wouldn't and couldn't have painted anything on this canvas. So ever night he sat and stared at the object until he woke up the next morning, soaked in pee. Until this point Romano hasn't peed in the bed for years.'I guessed those damn squirrels are coming back.' He thought to himself. He looked out the window and automatically knew that excuse wasn't going to work as long as winter stayed. Instead of thinking of more excuses, he got up and went to pulling the sheets off his bed. As he did he scolded himself for making this mess, he was twelve now and he shouldn't be peeing in the bed anymore. That was the day that romano decided that night, he was going to pull off that damn cover. He needed to see what was on the other side and hopeful get things back to where they were.

Romano closed his eyes to sleep that night but seconds later he opened them again to find that he was in the same dream. Romano stared at the object of his despair. To pull or not pull? Well he knew that if he didn't pull then he'd probably wake up in a wet bed again. He sat there for a while then he gathered all his courage and quickly pulled the cover off the canvas and what he saw was a blink canvas. Nothing was on the canvas, nothing... This was the thing plaguing his every thought and dreams? This was what he was so afraid of? Romano stood up and yelled in angry.

"that's it! That can't be it! There has to more!" Romano kicked the chair then yelped in pain. "what the hell is this fucking chair made of! Damn it!"

Romano's looked back the canvas and his anger changed when he noticed that the canvas not only changed in color but there was picture of...vene? Romano stood up and stared at the painting. It was flawless. The painting manged to capture his beauty, and it looked almost real as if he could reach out and hug him. Romano reached up and caressed his cheek.

"...are you trying to tell me something?" Romano asked. He admired his brothers face then he looked away and noticed something else. A small piece of the canvas seemed to be glitching. He reached over and poked that side of the canvas then the image went completely purple.

"n-no, no! I didn't mean to... I want to see ven- I mean feliciano again! I want to see feli please put the picture back!" Romano pleaded.

"I'm coming..."

"feli?" romano said as he looked for where the voice came from.

"i'm coming roma" Romano slowly looked back at the canvas to see veneniziano's head sticking out of it. Something wasn't right about this. Vene's eyes weren't amber, but pink and glowingit's smile looked almost demented. "I want to come with you. I want t be with you to" Romano stumbled back into the chair as the thing climbed out the canvas. "Roma, I want you, I need you." Romano screamed, got up and ran. He didn't understand, 'where did he want me to go? Why does vene need me? Was he in trouble? And if vene was in trouble why was I running?'he thought. Romano knew that he was somewhat of a coward but he didn't think that he'd run from the one he loved just because he was acting a bit different. That's not what you do. Romano looked back and saw that it was in fact much faster and was gaining on him fast. The thing soon caught up to romano and roughly tackled him to the ground.

"s-stop I don't want you to come with me!" Romano said.

The creature continued to smile. "Why not roma?"

"B-because your not my real brother!"

It laughed "Your cute, I am your brother silly, now say ah." before Romano could comply, the thing put his hand on Romano's chin and pressed his fingers tightly oh his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Tears rolled down his face as it throw up a white sustains into his mouth. It was suffocating but sweet at the same time. Romano refuse to swallow and with that he passed out and re awoke in his room.

He quickly seat up and spit out the white sustains that thing left in his mouth. Romano screamed as the bits of it oozed out. 'It was real' was all romano could think. He wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve and smelled it. It smelled like vanilla and the sustains it's self was a bit sticky. "Antonio! Bella! Someone!" romano continued to scream, hoping that someone would hear him. Spain and Belguim came rushing into romano's room.

"Roma, what's wrong?" spain said as he walked over to lovino. Belguim when to hug romano and quickly retracted to find that he was sticky.

"Romano, what is that on you?"

"I-I, thing, look like, and it, my mouth!" He tried to tell them but the word seemed stuck. He was to hysterical. Spain wiped some of the sticky mess on to his finger and looked at it. At that moment, Spain came to his own conclusion to want happen as he wiped it on his pants.

"belguim why don't you clean yourself up, i'll handle this?" spain asked. The women nodded and walked out the room. Then spain turn back to the frantic boy. "Romano, come down okay."

"b-but I and..."

"look what you did was natural."

"w-what?"

"listen growing up can be hard, and it seems that your getting to that age that you are going to start dreaming about um... sex..."

Romano pause and looked at the Spaniard with a look of disgust. "w-what the fuck are you talking bastard..."

"well you see men have these wet dreams, were they dream of having sex, during that time they get aroused and well they cum"

"...you think i'm freaking out over a stupid sex dream?"

"yes, but you should know that this is in fact noth-" Romano punched spain in the stomach. The man fell to the floor.

Romano stood up in his bed and glared at spain."I didn't have a fucking sex you stupid fucking perverted asshole! Who the fuck cums this much, huh?! My fucking bed is almost covered in this shit! I never thought you were this stupid!"

"r-roma claim down."

"It did it to me! It's coming, it's coming, it's coming spain!" Romano knew that, that thing was in fact coming for him. It needed him and it was going to get him right? Spain stood up and grabbed the boys hand.

"Who's coming romano, I don't know what you mean..." spain asked. Romano didn't answer. He just looked away. "I'm sorry..." He didn't seem to be getting an answer anytime soon. Spain sighed the put romano over his shoulder and carried him to his room in hopes that sleeping by someone would calm him.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTES: sorry it took so long i've been busy with getting ready for college and stuff but yeah here it is the second chapter. enjoy w

Chapter 2

The air was warm, the grass swayed with the light wind that whirled by, animals were out and about, and Romano. Romano stood outside in amidst of it all, glaring at the tree that was bare just the other day. It was strange, he could of sworn that it was winter when he finally managed to fall back to sleep.. The boy walked around to the garden that was now filled with freshly grown tomatoes."how is that possible?" romano whispered. He tried to think of some possible answers but their were none. Even he knew that seasons don't just change so rapidly overnight; But considering how weird these past months have been, he considered that maybe he didn't notice the seasons change, and decided not to ask any questions. Romano then turned around and walked back inside. He walked through the corridors in search of spain, but his search stopped short when he realized where he was heading. He wasn't aware that he was so close to the room with that canvas. He stared at the door from a far, knowing that he had to cross the room to get spain's office, then turned around and walked the other way. 'there has to be another way" he thought. As he walked back he happened to have bumped right into the very man he was searching for.

"oh roma, what are you doing here?" Spain asked.

"I was looking for you..." romano looked away. "I need something."

"okay" spain said as he kneeled down to romano's level. "I'll do what ever you want as soon as you tell me what happened last night."

Romano glared at the man. He's been asking him this from the time he woke up. Romano wondered if the spainish man understood what 'I don't want to talk about it' meant. So romano decided to ignore his request.

" ….. I need you to take me to my brother, now."

Spain looked at romano with a puzzled look. "What? Why?"

"because I don't want to stay here... I want to stay with vene..."

"Romano, you can't stay with italy, you belong to me and you have to stay with me. I can-"

"NO! You don't understand, I want vene!" Romano screamed at the top of his lungs. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Look, I can't take you to your brother... it'll be to long of a journey... okay?"

Romano looked to the floor. "...what ever..." Romano had a feeling that something just wasn't right here and despite his creepy dream with that beast that claimed to be vene, he still wanted to be closer to his brother.

"romano..." spain looked away then back at romano. "hows about we get some breakfast and then after that we can write a letter to vene instead."

"..." Romano didn't answer and continued to stare at the floor.

"I'll make your favorite." spain offered. Romano hesitated at first then after some thinking he decided to accept the man's offer. Spain was happy with romano's response, and with that he smiled then He stood up straight and walked towards the dinning room. Romano looked back once more, at the door, then followed him.

Breakfast was quiet between the two. There was to much to talk about yet there was nothing to talk about, well nothing that romano wanted to share that is. Some part of romano, wanted to tell spain the dream but the other part told him to not trust him. Romano didn't understand that part, spain was always nice to him, he took him in when no one else would, he brought him clothes, and he dealt with his unnecessarily rude behavior yet still he had his doubts. Romano brushed it off and went to think about his brother instead. He noticed that his infatuation with his brother was definitely back and, admittedly, he kind of missed it. Unconsciously, while thinking, Romano smiled and began played with his food.

Spain watched romano with a scowl, while paying little attention to his own food, then change his expression to his signature smile."what are you thinking about romano?"

"feli..." romano said. Spain stopped smiling and wondered if he heard right.

"your thinking about feli?"

Romano's face then went completely red. He didn't notice what he had said until spain pointed it out. 'D-did I really say that? whats wrong with me today?' romano thought to himself. "No! I said uh... feeling on the table! Yeah I was thinking about whether to feel on the table or not." and with that he began to rub the table. "yeah... that's wood alright..." He stopped rubbing the table then took a big bite of his food to avoid saying anything else awkward.

Spain laughed a bit. "okay then..." The room went silent once more, only to be broke by spain once again. "uh romano, do you uh happen to love italy?"

"n-no I hate him!" Romano responded in a rush. But as the words came out, his stomach started to feel weird and knotted up. His pride was once again in the way of saying what he really felt but despite that feeling, he didn't say anything more. Romano glanced up for a second and he could have sworn that he saw spain smile But it wasn't like any other smile he's seen from the Spaniard. It was more like a smirk.

"you shouldn't hate your brother, but if you do then I can't really blame you."Spain said. Romano stared at spain in disbelief, it wasn't like him to say something like that. Spain took a bite of his food and once he was done chewing he continued. "I mean feliciano can be really annoying." romano stopped what he was doing.

"w-well he isn't that annoying... I mean he can be really fun sometimes..."

"No I don't think so, and plus loving feli won't do anything for you I mean he'd never actually like you back. you two are so different."

Romano went back to playing with his food. 'that's not true right... why is spain being such a jerk?' romano got up from his seat then walked out the kitchen.

"romano where you going?"

"None of your business bastard!" romano yelled. Spain watched as he left, then went back to eating in silent.

As much as he wanted to avoid that room, he went in anyway. Romano spotted the canvas, which was now intact once more then pulled the cover off. Just like in his dream, it was a painting of feliciano. He sat on the chair and stared at it. "...feliciano, what were you trying to tell me? What did that dream mean?" romano could feel as almost transparent arms lightly snaked their way around Romano's neck.

"The dream was meant to protect you" romano didn't turn around. He knew who it was. It was that thing in his dream.

"protect me from what?"

"... sometimes the person you trust the most is the person that will hurt you the most.."

Romano looked puzzled. "w-whats that suppose to mean?!"

"you'll find out soon roma" vene hugged lovino from behind.

"... fine, then tell me this, who are you really?"

"I already told you, I'm feliciano, your little brother."

"...fine don't tell me..." romano pouted which made vene frown. Romano had a way of figuring out if this really was feli he just had to be a bit patient. vene lean forward and sneaked a kiss on romano's cheek. The boy then wiped his cheek and groaned. Even though he knew this thing was in impostor, the kiss didn't fail to still made his heart flutter. Romano leaned back into the chair and relaxed as he allowed this vene to hug him.

After what seemed like hours, Vene released the hug and quickly looked to the door then leaned down and whispered in romano's ear. "someone's coming, hurry cover the painting back up and get out of here."

Romano turned around to catch and he was gone. He indeed heard some footsteps and fearing that it was spain, he did what he was instructed. He covered the painting then ran to the door. As soon as he exited the room he ran into spain once more. Spain looked at the door then at romano.

"what were you doing in there?"

"I was uh... looking out the window again?"

Spain looked at romano then smiled. "okay, ready to the write that letter now?"

"Si, i'm ready..." spain nodded then walked ahead to his office and romano slowly followed. As soon as he got into the office spain closed the door then walked over to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "spain uh I want to write the letter in private.."

Spain stared at romano suspiciously. "why?"

"I just want to be alone when I write it..." spain gave romano another suspicious glance then quietly walked to the door.

"okay then." the man walked out the door and left to boy to his endures. Romano walked to desk and sat down in spain's chair.

"What should I write first?" Romano said as he eyed the paper. He decided to write about what was happening around the house, how he's appearing in romano's dream, and why he needed protection in the first place. As he wrote he felt a sharp pain in his neck but ignore it and continued to write. When he was done, he looked for an envelope and found a really pretty and decorative one. He placed the letter neatly inside, sealed it, then walked out the room. Spain stood by the door and looked at romano when he exited the room. He took a double take.

"oh my god... romano..."

"what?" romano noted that spain's face now looked pale and horrified. Romano put his hand on his neck where he felt the pain and pulled his hand back to see almost transparent pink liquid. "s-spain what s going on...whats h-happening." romano drop the letter and started to panic.

"romano were going to get you help okay just calm down." spain calmly said, a statement easier said then done. Romano couldn't calm down. He looked down and saw that pink liquid was pooling down on his shirt. He could feel tears treating to fall and in an attempt to wipe them away he notice that the tears were also pink. He started to cry hysterically and clinched onto spain.

"help me help me!" romano screamed. Only then did he finally feel the pain. It hurt more then anything he could have imagined. "it hurts!"

without hesitation, Spain picked up romano and rushed him out the door. He contemplated on taking romano to the doctor, even though he knew that the doctor couldn't do anything about this, so it was when he decided that he needed to take Romano to last person that he wanted to see let alone talk to.


End file.
